pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Classics
Like it so far? Yes No Maybe Summary We see Baljeet sitting in an armchair by the fire in his sewer home. He tells the audience all about what's coming up in the episode; it is a collection of songs dedicated to Christmas and other winter holidays. Phineas starts singing "O Holy Night", with adding "I Know what we're gonna do today", then Ferb joins him singing a rap version of "Hark the Herald Angels Sing" Then, Isabella teach the firesides how to play with a dreidel, and sings "Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel". Also join Mrs. García-Shapiro. Monogram makes his own version of "Carol of the Bells" adding "O'er" and "Monogram Out" to it, also, Carl is heard saying "Sorry Sir" on the background Doofenshmirtz is seen singing "O Tanennbaum", he remembers all his years with Christmas Inators meanwhile he puts Christmas Lights on Norm, and wonders why Perry isn't there, but Vanessa cheers him saying that it's the greatest time of year and sings "Greatest Time of Year", then Perry, appears. Buford and Baljeet sing "I Saw Three Ships" but Buford starts speaking about presents, then, they argue about if it's ships or sheeps. Candace and Jeremy sing "Happened in a Sun Valley". The episode ends with Baljeet saying that the special is over and with all the cast Wishing Merry Christmas to the audience singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". Transcript Chorus: There are two wondrous weeks for our winter vacation, Before New Years and school comes to end it. So the holiday challenge for kids of all nations, Is finding a good way to spend it. Baljeet: Ahh! Christmas Eve. Today I'm gonna host this special but before, let's do this thing Bowling for Soup and Chorus: Like maybe... Bowling for Soup: 'Turning our beds into dual toboggans, {C And sliding down a ski jump tower. {C Building a snowman the size of Colossus, {C Or giving a Yeti a shower. Chorus: Fa, la, la, la! Bowling for Soup: Staging a snowball fight, {C With giant catapults, {C And snow angels that really fly. {C Rocking a Christmas carol, {C Wrapping a present, {C Or just shoveling snow off the drive! Phineas: Well, they can't all be fun. Bowling for Soup: As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts next year, {C So stick with us {C 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna spread some Christmas cheer! So stick with us 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna spread some Christmas cheer! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a Christmas Special! Baljeet: '''Hello, Buddys, We're gonna do somethin' a little bit different tonight. Instead of our normal thing, we're just gonna sit back and enjoy some holiday songs. First Act: So let's start off with some festive songs, sung by my best friends in the whole world. (we see the Flynn-Fletcher House) '''Phineas: '''You hearded it bro, we must sing; and I know the best song: (the living room turns into a theater and Phineas starts singing): Oh Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining, {C It is the night of the dear Saviour's birth. I know what we're gonna do today Till He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth. {C A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices, {C For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn. {C Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices! {C O night divine, the night when Christ was born; {C '''Ferb: You could try something like this: Hark the herald angels sing {C "Glory to the newborn King! Peace on earth and mercy mild {C God and sinners reconciled" {C Joyful, all ye nations rise {C Join the triumph of the skies {C With the angelic host proclaim: {C "Christ is born in Bethlehem" Isabella: I'm playing Dreidel, and, do not steal my gag Adyson: You not act this way when Phineas says it, oh, the love Isabella:'' Please girls, we are trying to sing '''Isabella': I have a little dreidel. I made it out of clay. When it's dry and ready, then dreidel I shall play. Isabella and the Fireside Girls: {C Oh dreidel, dreidel, dreidel, I made it out of clay. {C Oh dreidel, dreidel, dreidel, then dreidel I shall play. I have a little dreidel. I made it out of clay. {C When it's dry and ready, then dreidel I shall play. Oh dreidel, dreidel, dreidel, I made it out of clay. Oh dreidel, dreidel, dreidel, then dreidel I shall play. Vivian: Hey, Girls. Qué Están Haciendo? Isabella: Mamá!, I mean, Mom! Isabella: '''Yes '''All: My dreidel's always playful. It loves to dance and spin. {C A happy game of dreidel, come play now let's begin. Oh dreidel, dreidel, dreidel, it loves to dance and spin Oh dreidel, dreidel, dreidel. Come play now let's begin. Isabella: I have a little dreidel. I made it out of clay. When it's dry and ready, dreidel I shall play. All: Oh dreidel, dreidel, dreidel, I made you out of clay. Oh dreidel, dreidel, dreidel, then dreidel I shall play. Thirtd Act (We return to Baljeet's home) {C Baljeet: The next song cames for Perry's secret lair so... Hey Where is Perry? Baljeet: You Liked, now, it's the turn for the best Bully ever: Buford Buford:'''I saw three sheeps come sailing in On Christmas Day, on Christmas Day ''I saw three sheeps come sailing in '''On Christmas Day, in the morning. Baljeet:' Buford, there were Ships not sheeps '''Buford: ''It is my version!!!!!!!!!!!' ''Buford: ' I see presents only for me ''only for me 'I see presents only for me 'On Christmas Day in the Morning Six Act (We return to Baljeet's home) '''Baljeet: After this song we have Danville's best couple... (we see Jeremy and Incidentials concert) Candace: I can believe it Stacy: Oh my gosh, He told you sing with him? Candace: Yes Jeremy: Hey, Candace, do you wanna join us? Candace and Jeremy: '''{C Howdy folks, let’s go for a ride {C Get your favorite one to sit by your side {C Cuddle up in a sleigh, gitty up, Nellie Gray, and away we go {C While you listen to the sleighbells ring {C You‘re yodeling to your baby {C You’ll feel nice and warm {C No matter how cold it may be {C Take a look at little Jack and Jill {C They ski down a hill {C That‘s a snowplough turn {C And look, there’s a spill, {C There‘s a spill on a hill {C When you’re down it’s a thrill {C To go up again {C Everybody ought to learn to ski {C For that is how we first met {C We were that Candace and Jeremy That came down a hill {C When I looked at you {C My heart took a spill {C Took a spill on a hill {C It’s a thrill that I can’t forget... It happened in Sun Valley Not so very long ago {C There were sunbeams in the snow {C And a twinkle in your eyes {C I remember oh! so clearly {C That you nearly passed me by {C Then it happened in Sun Valley It happened in Sun Valley {C Not so very long ago {C There were sunbeams in the snow {C And I fell in love when I saw that {C Twinkle in your eyes {C That you nearly passed me by {C Then it happened in Sun Valley {C When you slipped and fell, and so did I... Now ev’ry year we go back and then {C We recall that fall and that moment when {C We were there on a hill We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas And a happy new year '''Phineas: We wish you the best day ever And hope all your Christmas endeavors Are super-fun, amazing, and clever And that your New Year's rocks, too Isabella: Oh, come tell me what'cha doin' {C All my relatives just flew in {C From Mexico and Jerusalem {C For the holidays Both Christmas trees and menorahs {C It can be confusing for us {C When we break into a chorus {C Of "olé" (iOlé!) and "oy vey" (Oy vey!) Major Monogram: Good missions I'll give To Agents A through Z Carl, get away from that punch bowl I'm saving that for me Carl: Sorry, sir... We wish you a Perry Christmas {C We wish you a Perry Christmas {C We wish you a Perry Christmas And a (Perry chitters) new year Baljeet:'''I wish for a calculator- {C Slash-Hindi-English translator {C To find a common denominator {C In both of my tongues '''Buford: Good wedgies I'll give To all of you nerds That's how I say "Merry Christmas" {C I ain't good with words Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I wish you would let me rule you In evil I'm going to school you {C I won't sugarcoat or fool you Your New Year's looks grim I warn you, my new -inator {C So why not just choose to cater {C Makes this the best Christmas ever {C And we're all so glad that we will never Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Oh, great. Well now we've mentioned it. BaljeetatStart.png|Baljeet at the start of the episode; Hosting it 0 (5).jpg|O Holy Night Spa rap 2.png|Hark the Herald Angels Sing Isabella singing .png|Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel WeLostAgentT.png|Carol of the Bells BadHairDay03.jpg|Oh, Tannembaum Vanessa singing avatar.png|Greatest Time of Year Danville For Niceness 3.png|I Saw Three Ships Do Nothing Day 1.png|It Happened in Sun Valley 12 Days of Christmas.jpg|We wish your every endavior... Category:season 21 Category:Christmas Special Category:Dialogue Category:Stories created by "Trolypac"